


Nick Miller Imagines

by Bonniebird



Category: New Girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: A collection of my Nick Miller imagines, prompts and oneshots
Relationships: Nick Miller / Reader, Nick Miller / You, Nick Miller x Reader, Nick Miller x You
Kudos: 34





	Nick Miller Imagines

Soemthing weird had happened between you and your boyfriend. That’s the most your new roommate Jess could get out of you. But when Schmidt pressed her for more information she confessed you didn’t talk about it.

Moving into the apartment had been the first step of many to getting rid of your boyfriend. Your relationship with him had slowly spiraled into something you wanted desperately to escape from. He cheated, he lied and two days before you finally agreed to the group terms for the apartment, he hit you, leaving a large bruise.  
You didn’t want to talk about it with the others. Jess had been nice and bubbly and you’d almost asked if she could help you get your things while he was at work. But you didn’t. Figuring it better to keep them out of it.

“You like her.” Schmidt gloated as he watched Nick. He’d been about to ask you out for dinner when he’d seen your phone light up with the nickname honey and a few emojis in the name. You’d hung up immediately but it was enough to make Nick bolt.  
“I don’t know!” Nick complained as he slid his hood over his head and groaned.  
“You want to…” Coach started but Nick pointed at him quickly. “Alright but, I get it.”  
“She has a boyfriend.” Nick complained.

While the boys gathered in the bathroom Jess came home to discover you crying in the kitchen. She rushed over to hug you, not asking what was wrong until she realised her blundering over in a blind surge off affection might be pretty awkward. But as she pulled away you burst out with a new round of tears and explained everything.  
The boys finished their banter when a rapid knocking thumped on the door. Schmidt opened the door to reveal an agitated Jess who shoved her way into the bathroom.  
“She moved in with us to get away from her awful ex… soon to be ex. (Y/N) needs her belongings and to get him to sign this thing so she doesn’t have to pay for the apartment she used to live in with him.”

“Awful almost ex?” Coach asked quickly.  
“We can get her stuff back.” Nick chipped in while Schmidt pulled his phone out of his pocket.  
“I can find her a great lawyer.” He smiled and looked firm.  
“So we’re gonna take this asshole down?” Jess asked quickly and there was a chorus of greament as the roommates filed out of the bathroom.The lined up by the kitchen counter and informed you of their plans. You hugged Jess who seemed pleased that you weren’t upset. The boys agreed to go with you to collect your things the next time your ex was at work. Schmidt made plans to meet with his lawyer and help you deal with the rent on the old apartment. Nick ordered pizzas for everyone once the scheming was over, which everyone chipped in for after Coach pointed out Nick only had five dollars. Cece arrived a little while later with ice cream, drinks and a stack of movies. You spent the night surrounded by your new friends, laughing and arguing over the movies and food.  
“YOu know Nick really likes you right?” Cece asked cautiously.  
“Really? I thought he was just a bit weird?” You asked her and she shrugged.  
“Well yeah, weird. But he likes you!” She said with a smile.


End file.
